The man behind the face
by Lill-Dane
Summary: Wyatt misses Serena too much and inspired by his friends he decides to take things in hand. That's when Victor comes into play... will Serena fall for Wyatt or Victor? First fanfic so plz be nice :


**The man behind the face**

**By**

**Lill-Dane**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of sixteen…**

**Author's note: Hey this is my first fic and I welcome you all in it! It's so nice of you to read, thanks!**

Chapter 1

Somewhere in a shopping mall, a couple of usual events are happening. There are kids screaming and joking around the place as always, a couple kissing and finally the 'gang'. As always, the gang is at the lemon stand table, discussing about everything and nothing.

"You know, I miss Serena so much" Wyatt whined

"We all know that, dude, it's the 56th time you say that in one hour" Jude replied and gets himself a nudge by Nikki.

"What Jude means is that we really understand you and if there's something we can do… let us know, we are your friends…."

"I have to be honest with you guys you can't do anything for me"

"What are you talking about, Wyatt? Of course we can!"

"Oh yeah? And how?" Nikki told Caitlin

"You can send her a letter. With a poem in it"

"I already tried that"

"And what happened?" Jen asked him

"She told me that her 3 years old cousin could write better than me" he slapped his head on the table

"Dude, I'm sorry" said Jude

"It's okay, man"

"Jonesy, can't you say anything?"

A pretty girl passed by.

"Well I'm going to say some words to this chick over there, see you guys" Jonesy got up to Nikki's disapproval and went talk to the girl leaving a depressed Wyatt.

"Oh man, I'd do anything to get Serena back…"

At the same moment, as if these words were magic or anything, Serena and her friend walked by Wyatt and the gang without noticing them, they chatted a bit.

"Oh, I love guys who know what they want and are doing." Serena's friend told her

"I prefer tall, romantic, sensitive and funny ones. One who brings you flowers at dates but who aren't too shy or nervous about it. I need confidence yet I can't bear arrogance."

"Wow you're really picky"

"I'm not! Just dreamy…"

Serena and her friend left.

"Have you heard that?"

"Yes, now you know how to seduce her!"

"Yeah but I'm not her kind, I mean I'm romantic and sensitive but for the rest…"

"It's completely another man…" commented Caitlin

"You're right…"

"You would have to like be another person, change your name, your personality and your physics for that, dude, it's hard to imagine you confident"

"Being another person! Being the guy that Serena likes! It's a good idea! I'm so going to do that!" Wyatt excitedly said, getting up with enthusiasm

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean… what will happen if she discovers it?"

"Oh I'm so gonna make your hair!" Caitlin exclaimed, dragging Wyatt with her in a hurry.

"I just don't like the look of this" commented Nikki

Jonesy is rubbing his cheek in pain after being slapped again by a girl.

"Oh man, I will never get use to this" he muttered to himself

Suddenly, just in front of the theater he saw a sign: AUDITIONS FOR ROMEO AND JULIET.

"Romeo and Juliet? Is it where a guy kills himself and kiss another girl? Oh I so have to try play Romeo!"

Just then he realized someone already signing in… it was Darth!

"What are you doing?"

"Signing myself in, I am"

"You? An actor?"

"Yes, I believe I have the talent necessary for that"

"But the looks? I'm more handsome than you… you don't even look like a Romeo let alone human"

"I may not look like him but I bet that I can play him better than you…"

"Oh yeah? Let's see who's going to get the role!"

"Yeah and we'll finally see who will be the winner of the big battle between beauty and talent!"

"I don't understand what you just said but you are so going down!"

"Oh yeah… You need 25$ to subscribe…"

"Where am I going to find this money? I'm broke!"

"Ha ha, this is for you to know and me to not care!"

"NOOOO!" Jonesy exclaimed while Darth was laughing evilly

To be continued…


End file.
